While You Were Sleeping
by I'm NO Angel haha
Summary: The feelings that are awaken when watching someone while they were sleeping.Feelings a young Uchiha didn't know he had for a certain idiot.
1. While You Were Sleeping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**While You Were Sleeping.**

I watched you as you came into the classroom and slammed the door behind you. Your chest rises and falls; you were breathing heavily. You were probably running. You looked to Anko, who threatens to kill you if you didn't find your seat quickly. You gave her one of your nervous smiles and then looked to me.

Your blonde spiky hair flashes backwards as you walked towards me; really heading to your seat which was next to me. Your bag drops to the floor in a heap as you throw yourself down to sit in the chair.

'Sasuke.' I heard you said and I remembered giving you a half dead 'Hn,' as if I wasn't interested. You hissed because of my lack of enthusiasm to hear what you had to say. If only you knew how happy I was to hear your voice. You pushed it aside anyway and continued to talk. I watched your lips as they parted, your face filled with excitement. You finished and you seemed to have asked a question, but I didn't answer. You rested your head on the desk, staring…. at …. Sakura.

30 minutes into the class, your head shifted to face me and that's when I realized that you were sleeping. You were breathing through your mouth, which caused your pencil shavings to drift further away each time you exhaled. Your eyes were stilled; your face was clam. I stared at you, too caught up into the moment.

It reminded me of the time when you came over, because you had needed help with your homework. Everything was Ok at first, until you fell asleep. I was going to pull you out of my couch, that is, before I saw your face. It was peaceful and calm. Your wild hair was stuck to your forehead because of the little sweat droplets that I had formed there. Your eyebrows were at ease. They just rested upon your forehead like two straight lines. Your eyes were closed, so you showed no emotion. Your nose slowly opened and closed. Open. Then closed again. Your lips were lightly parted, as if to same something, but you spoke no word. I saw something strange in the way you looked. In fact, you looked beautiful.

I had drawn closer to your face to examine your strange beauty. You were breathing through your mouth, just like you were doing now. The air was warm and inviting. It tickled my cheeks. The close proximity of our faces had caused me to go red in the cheeks; blushing.

I was sucked in by you. You tasted a little like ramen and although I hated that cup of cancer, it tasted surprisingly good on you. I so desperately wanted to stay latched to you as I was, but when the need for air rose, I had quickly pulled away. I stared at you for awhile. I wanted more of that feeling, but I stopped myself when you had awoken and cluelessly asked me why I was so red. I had knocked you in the head and called you an idiot and you had quickly dropped the topic.

Ever since then, I had feelings for you. Unexplainable feelings. I guess you would call me weird if I told you, so I didn't. Some imaginary chain tightens around my heart every time you look at Sakura, reminding me that I could never have you and that I will never be able to finish that kiss we had shared while you were sleeping.

While you were sleeping, you had changed me. I felt feelings that I didn't know even existed. I wanted something that was so close, yet out of my reach. I wanted you. I needed you and it is unfortunate to know that you will never feel the same, because you were sleeping and I bet if you were awake you would.

'Umm. Sasuke?' I heard you mumbled and then looked up at me from your desk; your head still resting on your arms. Your brows arched in confusion. I was staring.

'Why are you staring?' you asked me.

'Pay attention idiot!' I mumbled and turned back to the teacher, pretending to be focus. I looked at you from the side of my eye and I was shocked. For the first time ever, your gaze was on me. You were staring. Heat slowly rose to my ear.

If only you knew the effect you had on me. How important you were to me. How much I want and need you. If only you were awake, it might have been different. If only you knew Naruto how much you had changed me while you were sleeping.

**This is the end. To tell the truth, I do not know where I got the idea from to write this I don't even know if the name suits it. I guess I just felt like writing. Tell me if it was ok, good or bad. Review please. Thank you **


	2. While You Were Awake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the Internet. Wait. Apparently I don't own that either.**

**A/N: This goes out for all the persons who asked for Naruto's perspective. Well. Here it is. I hope it's good.**

**While You Were Awake**

You were watching me when I came into the class and slammed the door. Anko shouted at me and I got embarrassed because you were still looking. You must think I'm a complete moron by now, don't you? I flashed her a failed attempt of a cool smile and walked over to my seat. You watched as I threw myself into the chair.

'Sasuke!' I shouted to you. It's funny that even though you're next to me, you seem so far away. I had so many things I wanted to tell you and I just couldn't wait, so when you had replied with an 'Hn,' I just hissed and continued. I talked for awhile and you seem to have been listening, so I continued.

'I got an A on my assignment thanks to you. So can you help me again sometimes?' I asked you, but you never answered. I rested my head on the desk and looked over to where Sakura was.

After awhile, I must have fallen asleep, because I was no longer seeing Sakura's face, but yours. It was so close to mine. It reminded me of that dream I had when I was over your house, remember, that time I needed help with my homework. Everything was fine at first, until I fell asleep. I felt guilty that I was busy sleeping, while you were awake, finishing my work by yourself. I'm sorry to say this, but, despite my guilt, I also didn't want to wake up.

In that dream, your arms were around me and your face was so close. You had stopped breathing; holding your breath, scared you might wake me if you had breathed too loudly. Then, we were no longer close to each other, but joined; at the lips. The feeling was so comforting. You were so warm. I wanted to dream on for ever.

For awhile, I thought I had stopped breathing too myself and it was then you pulled back; away from me. I wanted you to continue, but it was getting difficult to control my breathing, so I woke up. Your face was really red and I had asked why, but you had slapped me in the head and called me an idiot. I wanted you to tell me why, but I knew that no matter how much I pestered you, you wouldn't tell me so I had quickly changed the topic.

Ever since then, I have had feelings for you. Questionable feelings. I didn't know why they were there, yet they were. I mean, it was just a dream.

So. I continued to look at Sakura, although I really didn't enjoy it anymore. I look at her, because I want to look at you, but can't. There was a slight possibility I could, maybe, get with her, but I could never have you that way and we could never finish that kissed we shared in that dream I had , while you were awake.

While you were awake, I slept peacefully. In my dream you were different. You made me have feelings that I thought non existing. I wanted you, but couldn't have you and it was sad to know that you will never feel the same, because you were awake and I wish you were sleeping too. Maybe, you would have felt the same if you weren't awake.

'Umm. Sasuke?' I looked at you; you were staring.

'Why are you staring?' I asked.

'Pay attention idiot.' You mumbled to me and then focused on the teacher.

And for the first time, I found myself staring at you, I wanted to know what you would do and then you answered my question, you got red again. Red. Just like that time.

Your reactions caused me to wonder, what really happened while I was sleeping? What happened to you while I was dreaming? What really happened while you were awake Sasuke? I wonder, was I really asleep? Were you really awake?

I wonder. Sasuke?

**Well this is it. The end. Was I good or bad? Review plz. : )**


End file.
